


One Last Goodbye

by AJewelAmong



Series: 200 Theme Challenge [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJewelAmong/pseuds/AJewelAmong
Summary: Ford says goodbye to the twins before they head home to California.





	One Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> For theme #129, Family.

Dipper and Mabel were busy packing up their things, restoring the old attic of the Mystery Shack back to the old, unfurnished and empty state it had been in at the beginning of summer. They were both silent as they put away their belongings; they were each trying to say their own quiet, individual goodbyes to the old room. They had been staying for so long in there that it felt like they were leaving their own home.

Just then, they heard someone enter the room. The two of them turned to see that it was, surprisingly, their great uncle Ford. The twins shared a glance before looking back to the old man, who walked to the center of the room and knelt down on the floor between the young twins.

“Hey, Grunkle Ford. What are you doing here?” Dipper asked him, as he tucked a pair of socks into his duffle bag.

“Oh…I just came to have a little talk with the two of you, before you go home to California.” Ford replied with a tiny smile.

“Okay. What do you wanna talk about?” Mabel asked as she sat down on one of her suitcases.

“Well…I just wanted to tell you two…I’m proud of you.”

“W-wow, really?” Dipper was blushing. “I mean…I didn’t think we did all that much…you and Stan were the ones who really saved everyone…” he trailed off.

“Come on now, Dipper. If you two hadn’t found that journal and done all the things you had, I doubt I would have been able to come back. I’ll admit, I was hesitant about coming home at all…but I’m glad I did, in the end. It needed to happen.”

“Yeah. Grunkle Stan seems a lot happier with you around.” Mabel smiled at Ford.

“Right. And it was so cool meeting you!” Dipper added. “I mean…we have so much in common, and even though you’re kinda, well…weird…you’re the reason our summer was so exciting! Well…part of the reason, anyway.”

“Thank you, Dipper; I’m glad that I was able to make things more exciting for you. But really…I should be thanking you. You two helped me realize that there were more important things than my research: my family and friends.” Ford told them.

“And you helped us realize that we should try to be nicer to each other, so we don’t lose each other.” Mabel said. “Well, as nice as we can be.”

“And you taught us to not trust demons!” Dipper pointed out.

“And to be careful around portals!” Mabel nodded.

“Really?” Ford raised an eyebrow.

“Well…maybe not that last one.” Dipper looked to the floor, then back at Ford. “But…without you, I think we’d still be the same kids we were at the beginning of summer, which would be…well, kinda sad, really. Thank you, Grunkle Ford.”

Dipper walked over and hugged his great uncle, and Mabel followed suit.

“I’m so glad I got to meet you two.” Ford said with a smile, as he hugged them back. “Thank _you_ , kids.”


End file.
